Accidentally Burned
by Joker07
Summary: Natsu, in all his stupidity, 'accidentally' burned Lucy's Novel; not to mention, it was her latest chapter! Finally, he decided to write her a new chapter; in his own version of course! But with his non-existent brain, will everything work out well in the end? R&R!


Well, this is my 2nd one-shot! Thank you to whoever has reviewed and added my first one-shot into their favorite list!

I apologize for all the grammar / tenses mistakes; English isn't my 1st language.

Anyway, Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail and all its characters does not belong to me! They belong to Hiro Mashima, obviously!**

* * *

.

.

.

_"Love is pure and innocent."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Another beautiful day in Magnolia. It was summer time; so obviously, the sun was shining brightly, a blue sky was hanging above, and of course, there was also a sweet summer breeze. Most people were busy doing their jobs; while some other just chatting and enjoying themselves. All in all, it was a very beautiful, nice, and peaceful day. Too bad, there was one _liiittle_ problem with summer…

"Gaaah, it's _SO_ hot!" Lucy whined while fanning herself with her hand. She was currently sitting at the bar, chatting with Lisanna and Mirajane (Gray and Erza went on a mission earlier that week and still hasn't come back).

"It _IS_ summer…," Lisanna replied, she was also fanning herself with the book she borrowed from Levy.

"I _know_ that! But does it have to be _this_ hot?" Lucy kept whining.

"Well, we can't really do anything about it… Here, drink this. It'll at least freshen you up a bit," Mirajane said while handing cold drinks to Lucy and her little sister.

"Thanks, Mira-nee!" Lisanna replied gleefully. She finished her drink in a matter of seconds.

"Waaah! Thank you, Mira-san!" Lucy said cheerfully, her mood brighten up almost immediately. She too finished her drink in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, the guild door burst open, revealing a blue-haired girl with a bright yellow bandana on her head, a rough-looking guy with piercings on his face, and her two other teammates.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called out to her. It's been a while since the last time she saw her best friend. Levy and Gajeel took a mission that required at least one week to complete. Jet and Droy simply followed her around, they couldn't bear seeing her going on a mission alone, with only_ Gajeel_ as her company (_"You took a mission with only **him**? NO! It's TOO dangerous! We're coming with you, Levy!"_).

"Lu-chan!" Levy waved back and immediately walked to the bar.

"Oh, hi Lisanna and Mira-san!" Levy greeted the Strauss siblings.

"Ah, Levy! How was the mission?" Mirajane asked with her oh-so-warm-and-motherly smile; but if you looked closer, you could see the mischievous glints in her eyes. And this didn't go unnoticed by Levy; who immediately blush a beet red.

"U-umm… I-it was… alright, I guess…?" Levy replied unsurely, still blushing.

"Well, too bad Jet and Droy had to follow you around, ne Levy?" Lisanna asked with the same smile as her sister and the mischievous glints were also there in her eyes.

"M-mira-san! Li-lisanna! I-it w-was just a mi-mission! I-it wasn't like anything you two are th-thinking right now!" Levy stuttered and the blush was getting redder and redder by the seconds.

"Ara, ara… Silly, Levy! I'm not thinking anything! I was just asking how the mission was," Mirajane smiled (that _specific_ smile) to her sister and Lucy. Lisanna smiled back (of course, with the same _suspicious_ smile), while Lucy couldn't help but giggle a little.

"You're all so mean…," Levy pouted, but the blush was _STILL_ there.

"A-anyway," Levy tried to change the subject; "How was the book I lent to you last week, Lisanna? Was it good?" Levy looked at the book that Lisanna was currently using to fan herself.

"U-uhh… I haven't read it yet… I'm sorry," Lisanna sweat-dropped.

"Suuure, you haven't," Levy retorted. Lisanna could only laugh nervously.

"Oh yeah, Lu-chan! How's your novel going? Is there any new chapter?" Levy asked excitedly (you could actually see stars sparkling in her eyes).

Unfortunately, that was a _wrong _question to ask. Suddenly, there was a dark aura coming out from Lucy. Her right eyebrow twitched as she gritted her teeth, trying to suppress the anger she felt for a certain pink-haired retard which was resurfacing once again due to Levy's question. Mirajane and Lisanna could only sweat-dropped.

"U-um, Levy…," Lisanna called her while scratching her right cheek nervously.

While Levy, who still hasn't noticed the dark aura surrounding Lucy, asked again; "By the way, where's Natsu? I didn't see him in the guild. Doesn't he usually follow you around, Lu-chan?"

Well, that was also a (very) _wrong_ question to ask at that moment.

***CRACK* **

Lucy gripped her glass so hard that it was starting to crack. The dark aura has become more intense than before.

"_Please_, Levy, _don't_ ask about that right now. And no, I don't know –well, more like, _don't care_- where Natsu is at the moment. He can be anywhere along with that stupid blue cat of his, maybe even in hell paying for his _sins_," Lucy spat venomously. She continued to cuss Natsu for the meantime (_"You pinky bastard! Do you actually have a brain? Maybe if you do have one, your IQ will be the lowest of all living things! I bet even trees are smarter than you! Go die in a hole along with that annoying blue cat of yours for all I care! Gaaah! I HATE you!"_).

Meanwhile, Lisanna dragged a confused (and a _scared_ Levy; yeah, Lucy was _THAT_ scary when she was angry) to a corner.

"What happened to Lu-chan? What did Natsu do this time?" Levy sweat-dropped as she asked Lisanna.

"…Well, long story short, he burned her novel. Fortunately –or Unfortunately; I don't really know- it was only the latest chapter. And she said she'd been working so hard to finish her latest chapter too," Lisanna explained.

"He _WHAT_?" Levy asked –more like shouted.

"Yeah, you heard right. He _burned_ her novel's latest chapter, _literally_, to ash," Lisanna confirmed.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, with Natsu and Happy)**_

"I can't believe I _accidentally_ _burned_ her novel's latest chapter to ash! What the hell am I suppose to do now? She'll _kill_ me for sure; even worse, she'll _dye_ my hair in black!" Natsu shouted to no one in particular. He was frantically searching for a way out in his non-existent brain from this _deep-shit_ trouble. _Burning _Lucy's novel –despite it was an _accident,_ according to Natsu–, especially the latest chapter, was a stupid –_very stupid_– thing to do. Even _he_ knew that much.

"Natsu, I think she'll do worse than that," Happy commented. Well, clearly _not_ helping.

"…Happy, you _DO_ realize that she'll skin you alive as well, right?" Natsu asked flatly.

.

.

.

.

.

_Silence._

.

.

.

.

.

"…Weeell then, I guess this is good-bye, Natsu! I'm going to Fairy Hills to see Charles. Good luck," Happy said while spreading his wings, and then flew at full speed towards Fairy Hills; leaving his foster-father behind.

"_W-what_? HAPPY! You can't leave me alone in this matter! Good luck my ass, _you_ _traitor_!" Natsu shouted but to no avail, Happy has already gone.

.

.

.

.

.

"NOOO~~! _What now_? I can't just face her like nothing has happened! I remembered pretty well that she'd been working so hard to finish that latest chapter! She really _will_ break my neck if I acted like nothing has happened!" He kept shouting to himself and _still_ looking for a way out. After _thinking_ a few minutes, he gave up; so he continued with his ranting.

"B-but… It was also _LUCY'S_ fault! I mean, if her novel was _SO_ important, why didn't she put it in a locked drawer or something; at least, _out_ of _my_ reach? But nooo, she just had to put it on a desk! Of course, I'd be curious, damn it!" He continued his self-pity; he was already at a point of giving up searching for a way out. _A scary Lucy equals to a thousand of scary Erzas_. Yep, he was practically a _dead meat_.

"Why the hell does she even love to write? I mean, writing is practically a waste of time! Writing is-" He stopped his ranting suddenly. _"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT… What **if** I write her a new novel?"_ He thought for a moment. _"Nah, that was just stupid. I can't even write and spell correctly. Writing is waaay too complicated," _He sighed_. "…But then again…, it wasn't such a bad idea; well, at least **I** think it wasn't. Maybe she -at least- won't kill me **if** I really do that…, right…?"_

* * *

_**(In the evening, back at Lucy at the guild)**_

"Levy-chan, Lisanna, and Mira-san, I think I'll be going home now," She said, already tired of cussing Natsu over and over again.

_"I guess a long warm bath would be nice…,"_ she thought. Before she even got the chance to rise from her seat, the guild door suddenly burst open, revealing the very _thing_ she really didn't want to see right now: the one and only, _Natsu Dragneel_.

_"…or not…,"_ She thought grimly.

Natsu walked straight to the bar (specifically to Lucy's spot) while holding his has-just-finished-_novel_. You could see from his pale face and the amount of sweat on his face that he was very nervous (more specific: _scared to death_); and he was also shaking a little (he tried so hard to hide this though, for the sake of his dignity and pride; _if_ he even had them in the first place). All the guild members that were still present –including Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy– got quiet instantly. They were thinking the same thing: _"Ohh, this is going to be interesting". _When Natsu has arrived in front of Lucy's seat, and before he could utter even a single word, Lucy's venomous voice rang through his ears,

"_What. Do. **You**. Want_?" She spat.

"I-…," He tried to reply, but no word would come out of his mouth. He was just _TOO_ scared _("Really, this wasn't good for my heart,"_ Natsu thought while sweating bullets).

"Well?" She raised her left eyebrow while glaring daggers at him; waiting for his answer.

"W-well, I-uhh… I-I just… Th-this-," Still, the right words just wouldn't come out (_"**Correction**, a scary Lucy equals to a **million** scary Erzas,"_ Natsu thought, terrified; he was cowering and shaking uncontrollably under her death-glare). After a while, she couldn't wait any longer;

"Ugh, _Look_, Natsu, if you just-" ***SPLAT* **

.

.

.

.

.

…Yeah, you guess right, people; _a nervous and scared-to-death Natsu_, in his desperate attempt to give Lucy his newly-made-_novel_, has just _threw_ the _damn_ _thick_ papers straight at Lucy's face, _HARD_. _Ouch_. All the guild members held their breaths, nobody dared to speak, and at the same time thinking things like _"Natsu, you poor bastard"_ or _"Only 17 years huh? That was quite a short time to fully enjoy life" _or maybe _"Who's going to take care of Happy after he's gone?"_.

.

.

.

.

.

_"**...N. A. T. S. U. U. U…**,"_ Lucy growled (Yeah, she _growled_). Her nose pink from the impact and there was a very big vein on her head.

Before she could choke him to death, Mirajane stopped her; "W-wait, Lucy! Maybe he didn't mean to throw those papers at you! Just take a look at the papers for a second! Maybe there's something written on it and he wants you to read it!" She said very quickly; afraid that Lucy would _actually_ choke Natsu to death.

And with those words said, Lucy calmed down; just _a little. _Well, at least calm enough for her to not strangle Natsu.

"Ugh, _fine_," she said as she glare –a deadly one– at Natsu once again. She was actually getting pretty curious.

(Meanwhile, Natsu has just moved to hide behind Mirajane)

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Fairy Tail, Chapter 1"_** were the words written on the front page.

.

.

.

.

.

_"…Did Natsu really write this all by himself? …For me?"_ She thought. And that thought alone, capable of making her stomach felt all fluttery and her cheeks heat up a bit. But the image of him burning her novel's latest chapter (even though he said it was an _accident_; _"Yeah right, accident my ass,"_ She scoffed) was still clear in her mind. And for that, she refused to forgive him just yet. After she flipped the paper to the next page, she could see the _worst_ hand-writing ever. _"Geez, this will be hard…,"_ She thought with a sigh.

_**"My ferst meating with Luigi was when I went to serch for Igneel in Hargeon Town…"**_ Lucy's right eyebrow twitched. _"He couldn't even spell the words right! He even spelled my name wrong! It's Lucy, dammit!"_ She thought, annoyed. She continued to read Natsu's _novel_ in silence (with the whole guild watching her), until she read the next paragraph;

_**"…-And her smile was lyk the bestest and the prettiest smile in the whole werld! I didn't noe why my chiks suddenly felt very hot or why my stomach felt all flutery. When I ask Mirrojane abot it, she said that I fell in leuv at the ferst sight! But I thing dat was abserb.. I mean, you don't **_fell_** in leuv. Becos that wuld surely hurt, right? It mast be becos of her wirdness…-"**_

And pretty much after she read that paragraph, Lucy's cheeks became redder than a ripped tomato. All the guild members watch in amusement; all of them (especially Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy) were curious as to why Lucy was blushing so much. They've seen her expression changed from angry to annoyed to angry again to depressed, and finally, to when her face turned into somewhat a very riped tomato.

"N-natsu…Y-you…D-did _you_ really write… _this_?" She asked, very flustered at the moment. She couldn't even look at him.

When all the guild members looked at Natsu, they noticed that he has wrapped his scarf around his head. But that didn't actually cover the dark red blush that was adorning his whole face at that moment. Because of the _too-adorable-scene_ in front of their eyes, all the girl members couldn't stop giggling to themselves; while the boy members could only smirk in amusement.

"O-of course I did! I-I even signed my name and autograph there!" He replied, his voice muffled because of the scarf. He too felt somewhat embarrassed.

"S-so… uhh…" Natsu spoke again, he started to feel _awkward_.

" …Do-does that mean I've been forgiven…?" Natsu asked; and of course, with the dark red blush was _still_ there on his whole scarf-wrapped face.

"…_F-f__ine_! B-but don't get me wrong! I still haven't forgave you _completely_!" Lucy retorted; she too still had the same dark red blush as Natsu's.

"Uhmm… S-so th-then… W-when we can have o-our first da-date?" Natsu asked again; his red face looked like it could explode at any moment now.

.

.

.

.

.

_The most awkward silence._

.

.

.

.

.

"_H-HUH_?" Lucy couldn't believe her ears. _"Did he just-…?"_

Meanwhile, all the girl members couldn't help but squeal in delight, some even fainted from the extreme cuteness (such as: Mirajane); while some of the boy members just gagged, some other choked on their own spits, they simply couldn't take this _TOO_-lovey-dovey-scene.

"W-what d-do you me-mean by a d-date?" Lucy asked, trying her best not to stutter, but failed miserably.

"H-huh? W-what do you mean by _'what'_? Ha-haven't you read my _novel_ a-already? A-and since y-you have forgiven m-me, d-doesn't that mean y-you are my g-girlfriend now –whatever that means? And, a-and…, Mi-mirajane s-said th-that if y-you have a g-girlfriend, y-you should ask her out t-to d-date!" Natsu tried his best not to stutter; but he also failed miserably. And the now-redder-than-before-blush didn't help him either. The blush was _SO_ red that it seemed like his scarf was actually _glowing_ (he wrapped his entire face with his scarf, remember?).

Lucy couldn't take this anymore. Her face just getting redder and redder by the seconds; and before, it was already redder than a ripped tomato too!

"I-I'm going home!" And then she stomped out of the guild, leaving a confused (but also very flustered) Natsu behind and amused guild members.

"…S-so, I-I'll take th-that as a y-yes?" Natsu asked again; but Lucy was already nowhere in sight.

"A-ah! H-hey, Luce! W-wait for me!" And with that said, Natsu followed her like an obedient puppy to her apartment.

.

.

.

After they left, the guild members immediately threw a _huge_ party to celebrate the new _couple_ until the following morning. All in all, it turned out to be a very fine day after all.

.

.

.

* * *

Aaand finish! Well, so how was it? Did you like it?

**Don't forget to leave a review**! It'll definitely make me happy ^_^

You can also tell me in a PM or a review if you find any mistakes.

I'll correct it right away :D!

.

.

_**Oh yeah, if anyone has been wondering where was Happy, he was still in Fairy Hills, offering Charles many fish**_ (Happy, _you traitor_! *lol*)!

.

.

Oh yeah, **please R&R my other story as well** ("_It's All Your Fault!_")!

Thanks again!


End file.
